Christmas with a Pirate
by LoveTVshows
Summary: Hook trying to decorate for Christmas and the ever popular mistletoe comes into play. (CaptainSwan)


**Sorry guy's life has been busy but now because I'm on break I will try to update my OUAT chronicles.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time.**

**Description: Hook trying to decorate for Christmas and the ever popular mistletoe comes into play. First CaptainSwan one shot.**

**Christmas with a Pirate**

_Bloody Hell! How did I get myself into this mess?_

Killian had been trying to put on Christmas lights on the tree he had bought; for over two hours. Now he finds himself tangled up in the lights and there seems to be no escape. He had first thought it would be a nice surprise for Emma to come home to an apartment that was lavishly decorated. Killian Jones is many things but a lavish decorator he is not. He never expected it to be so difficult. Aside from being tangled, boxes cluttered the living room and pine needles left a trail from the front door. Killian was so busy trying to free himself he didn't hear the jingle of keys being thrown into the glass bowl they kept by the front door.

"Killian I'm back early and… What in the world is all this?" Emma asks with a surprise smile on her face.

"Emma! I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Slow day; David said he would take care of things." She walks to Killian around boxes labeled X-mas staked making a zigzag path. She looks to him seeing the medium size pine tree behind him. That's when she really looks at Killian. He's wearing a Santa hat that seems to make his blue eyes a brighter, before she could lose herself in his eyes she noticed the string of lights wrapped around him."Are you wrapped up in the lights?" She asks in a shocked voice.

Killian gives her a smirk as he says "Yeah tried to put the lights on the tree but then thought why not add onto something already devilishly handsome."

Emma just shook her head while she tried to un-tangle him.

"I didn't even know you knew about Christmas."

"Well I didn't till Henry and I went to lunch at Granny's and saw her decorating the diner."

"Did Henry tell you all about the holiday?" Emma asks while she circled Killian and pulled at the lights.

"Yes, he did but there are still a few things that I don't understand. Like how can a reindeer's nose glow let alone fly in the air."

"Well you really did it this time Jones. I knew sailors were good with knots but you just tied yourself into one that can't be untied. Why are you decorating anyway, it's not like you celebrate Christmas."

The happiness that was in Killian's voice drops while he says "I wanted to surprise you with a fully decorated tree and hot chocolate ready for when you came home. So you could relax after whatever happened today. But all I've accomplished is a mess in the living room and getting trapped in these bloody lights." He dropped his head as he looked away from Emma.

Emma puts her hand under his chin and lifts his head up. "Hey, I appreciate the gesture. Also you've accomplished more than I've ever done."

"I did even more than that I hung the garland and holly over the mantle." Killian wiggles his hand free to point to it.

_Holly?_ Emma looks to the mantle and starts to giggle.

"What? What did I do something wrong?"

"No…Well kind of this isn't holly it's mistletoe." Emma plucked the plant off the garland and holds it out to Hook. "You see mistletoe is to be hung over a doorway or ceiling."

"Why is that, love?

"Well the tradition states; if you walk under it with someone, you have to kiss each other. Like right now." Emma's hand holding the mistletoe flew above Killian's head.

"Well I wouldn't want to break such an important tradition." He gives Emma a cheeky smile before he leaned down to meet her lips. Emma kisses back stroking his bearded jaw with her free hand as he wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Killian sucks her lower lip between his teeth asking for entrance. Which she allowed; making their tongues collides and fight for dominance. As the intensity grew Emma dropped the hand holding the mistletoe and pulled Killian closer to her. They broke apart taking deep breaths of air as their heads touched.

Killian rubbed Emma's back while he says "I'm going to have to buy more of that."

Emma smiles at him as she breaks away as she says "There is one other tradition that is also important."

"What's that?"

"Christmas presents need a bow and can't be open until Christmas day." Emma grabs a bow from one of the boxes puts it on Killian's head and starts to walk backwards away while saying "Since your already wrapped I have to wait till Christmas."

Killian laughs at the joke she makes but Emma is still walking away from him and heading to the bedroom. "Emma?" he asks questioningly. She's still walking away now with her back turned. "Swan this isn't funny." Emma turns to enter the bedroom but once Killian see's the last of Emma's long golden hair enter the room he yells "**SWAN!**"


End file.
